Little Bits of My Insanity
by Scarlett Breath
Summary: I'am using this to get me started on , Just a bunch of little shots for Brick & Blossom. Maybe Greens and Blues if I decide to post multiple chapters. Rated T to be safe. R&R Please.


30 Theme Challenge

Introduction

Blossom blinked as a red streak crossed her vision. A swirl of dust gathered around her and she coughed up dirt and smoke. The dust cleared, and she and her sisters took a look at their new enemies. Bubbles hiccupped at the blonde, Buttercup gave a mean glare to the green one, but Blossom couldn't help but stared at the leader, who was snickering at her confused form.

Complicate

This whole thing was complicated. Even though they were raised to hate each other, they couldn't help but be attracted to the other. So when Brick finally had the chance to kill her, he didn't. Blossom asked why and all he answered was 'Its complicated stuff, you girlies wouldn't understand.'

3. Making History

The leader of the Rowdyruff boys laughed as his brothers destroyed The museum of Townsville history. Throwing the podium at a nearby priceless painting, he awaited the arrival of his counterpart and her sisters.  
>4. Rivalry<p>

Blossom threw a punch to the left and smashed Brick to the side of an office building. The capped boy recovered and made a beeline for the other redhead, preparing his attack.  
>5. Unbreakable<p>

He thought girls were supposed to cry when they got hit. He apparently thought wrong. Watching her pick herself up out of the graval and glass, and glaring at him with determined eyes made him realized its gonna take a lot more than a couple of hits to make this girl cry.  
>6. Obsession<p>

He didn't know why he like fighting with her. He knew he could beat that Bubbles chick, and could out-smart that Buttercup girl. Blossom was really the only one who even had a chance with him,and he didn't want to get bored in the middle of a fight, he guessed. Plus, she was sorta cute when she got all mad.  
>7. Eternity<p>

They had been fighting for…how long? Seemed like forever, but they weren't gonna stop anytime soon, besides, even if they did want to stop, their siblings would call,and they would be right back to fighting.  
>8. Gateway<p>

Turning good was one of the most terrible things Brick and his brothers had to go through. Everyone in town ether hated you or was afraid of you, you weren't treated with respect…or the people who were afraid would annoy you by pleading everywhere you went. Turning good was like opening the gateway to heaven, as a demon. At least their was one angel who trusted him…somewhat.  
>9. Death<p>

Blossom flew to the graveyard and landed in the darkest part of the cemetery, where all the villains' bodies go. She walked for minute before stopping at a gravestone. It looked new, because it was. The redhead looked around for a second, then plopped down and crossed her legs. She murmured 'I'm sorry' through the whole night.

10. Opportunities

She was helping her sisters with a pink hillbilly when he flew by. Zoom by zoom she flew and did her best to defeat the big fuzzy…thing. Brick felt his face catch red while he 'accidently' took a eyeful of what was under her dress. He pondered on the thought of going home, then decided to stay to see if he could catch a mental snapshot of her 'bunny rabbits'  
>11. 33%<p>

They sat next to each other in kindergarten, always competing for who was best or who got the highest grades or who made the best Popsicle stick project. When Blossom won, she just cheered silently, when he won, he tore the whole school room up boasting about his achevment. Their teacher passed out their spelling test (1) and Brick turned his paper over

33% ?

He spent the entire day trying to hide the failed grade from his competitor.

12. Dead Wrong

Brick expected her to burst out in tears and brawl out. He thought she was gonna run home to her 'daddy' and cry like a baby. He thought she was a weak girl that depended on others for protection and was just putting up an act. What he didn't expect was for her to punch back.

13. Running Away

One second he was floating five feet away from her, the next he was zooming off in remarkable speed. "Hey!" Blossom screamed at his disappearing form. "Stop running away you coward!" She went after him and the chase began. They swirled around buildings and dipping close to the streets before spiking up back to the sky again. Then, he made a sudden stop and turned around. The power puff did her best to stop in mid air but instead she crashed right into his arms. She dared a glance up to him _very_ close to her.  
>14. Judgement<p>

Blossom stood there, covered in dirt and grime, waiting for the next attack. Brick was a good distance away and he couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking at the moment. You would wonder too, wondering if you were being judged. But it didn't bother him, did it?  
>15. Seeking Solstice<p>

They were nothing alike, not at all. Their appearance the only thing giving off the whole 'counterpart' thing. So when they turned good, she was shocked to find they had a lot more in common than she thought.  
>16. Excuses<p>

_CRASH_

Blossom cringed as she turned to face Brick. The recently turned-good boy had broken a vase, again. Brick just shrugged his shoulders and replied "Hey, at least I don't wreck _everything_ like Butch"  
>17. Vengeance<p>

Red eyes flashed open with a gasp and Brick flung up into sitting position. A woman-man-devil thingy was standing in front of him and was currently blabbing about how he had resurrected him and his brothers and plans and blah blah blah. As the weirdo talked, the rowdyruff had his mind shut out from the chat. He was roaming his memories, remembering the fight, the kiss, the explosion, and _her_. The one who had killed him. Now, with the cootie shot, he was ready to return the favor.  
>18. Love<p>

He threatened her not to fall in it. She said the same. Yet somehow, despite their best efforts, they did. And they were already too deep to chicken out now.  
>19. Tears<p>

She didn't mind being held by her enemy in a situation like this. If it were anything else, Blossom would have punched him square in the face. But right now, she needs all the comfort she can get. So she let Brick hold her and see her tears as she watched the Professor's coffin get lowered down into the pit.  
>20. My Inspiration<p>

Blossom finished making her snowman, which looked a lot the mayor, and swirled around to see her sisters and rowdys creation. Bubbles made a octopus, Boomer made a giant lollipop, Buttercup and Butch teamed up to make the hugest snowball ever, which wasn't really even that big, and Brick made a…a Blossom?  
>21. Never Again<p>

Never again was he going to let her outsmart him. She had already done it once,and she was trying to do it again. But this time, he had the upper hand.  
>22. Online<p>

Brick Jojo: _is pissed because a certain girlie wouldn't let him a 'defeat kiss'_

Blossom Utonium _and 12 others like this._  
>23. Failure<p>

They failed. They had failed to defeat them, and now _she_ had to pay the price.

She didn't know where Buttercup or Bubbles were, and she didn't even WANT to know where Butch and Boomer were. The only thing she had to worry about was the evil sinister boy standing less than a foot away from her.  
>24. Rebirth<p>

Waking up in the woman-man-devil thingy's 'lair' was the most terrifying point in his 'New-life'. I mean, he rather would have woke up in that girlie red powder puff's room then come back to life to see a gay looking demon staring down at you.  
>25. Breaking Away<p>

Sometimes she wished she was normal. No fighting, no calls, no injuries, just a plain simple life. Then she takes it back because being normal would have meant not meeting Brick.  
>26. Forever and a day<p>

He didn't care if she threatened to give up fighting, he'll keep wrecking stuff until she comes to face him. He'll wait all day if he has to, maybe even forever. After all, she WAS the entire purpose he was born.  
>27. Lost and Found<p>

You wouldn't believe how devastated Blossom was when she returned home to find her precious bow missing. Even though the professor told her that she could get a new one, she knew that fighting just wouldn't be the same with her old bow. So you would not believe how happy, (and surprised) she was when she found a cardboard box outside her window one night containing nothing else but her good old trusty bow. She also found a note attached to it with sloppy handwriting on it that said:

"_Here's your stupid bow, don't lose it next time" _  
>28. Light<p>

She was his light. The very thing that was his definition of beauty and purity, and he admired her for her bravery and determination to never give up. He loved this light because she even made pure gold seem dim and common, he would know, he stole some.  
>29. Dark<p>

He was the dark. The thing she hated most. She thought badly of him because he was evil and was HIM's little boys, sorta. But as cries, clutching his red jacket while his arms wrap around her shielding her from the outside world, she begins to think that sometimes the dark can be a little comforting.  
>30. Faith<p>

He didn't know what faith meant. He just went with it, the flow, and did what his gut told him. It wasn't till he met her that he had starting gaining it, and it wasn't till he had lost her that he realized what it was. And how important it was to him.

…

DONE!..._**For now…..**_

More will be coming, its just that its 2: am on a Monday and I haven't had anything to eat all day. This is self neglect.

Don't hate me, First ever Power puff Fic

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I own nothing, don't wanna get sued.

R&R? PLZ? 


End file.
